


What's in a Name

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request on Tumblr for a sensory prompt: singing as horribly as you can.Haise Sasaki was a comforting presence, different faces you associated with a name.





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> I've only written Sasaki once, so I hope this isn't too bad!! Sorry if it's short ;; In my head they're singing Bay City by Junko Yagami, but each to their own I'm not gonna force my music on u. Tell me what you think!

Sasaki Haise was a name that meant quite a lot to you. Sometimes he was a name you couldn’t match to a face. Sometimes he was coffee that wasn’t machine made. Sometimes he was the dew after crystal raindrops.

Today he was eyes at the back of your head.

You hated being stared at, really, but he was a first class investigator, what could you do? The impending doom of having eyes on you didn’t register at first, not until you caught his gaze and immediently averted your eyes. You felt paralyzed, stuck sitting on the windowsill with your fingers beating at the keyboard, feeling yourself stare right through the monitor The sun rose, people came and went, the sun set, the sun rose, people came and went, the sun set.

Sasaki was always around.

You turn back with a backwards glance and he laughs. It was not the laugh you would expect from a man who needs comfort. It is gentle, like wind chimes, and fields of tall grass.

Things are tranquil with him around, that you are sure of.

Until you flip everything on it’s head.

It might have been a week or a decade ago, some winter, and even with the covers draped over your of the window, the frosty hue still managed to break through the fibers of the blanket and glitter aimlessly into your office. It was nice, being blue.

You were alone. You were sure of it.

And so you belted out. Music was always a comfort, noises and patterns and frequencies that fit together in their chaotic order, it was the only form of escapism you had left.

Maybe your voice could be heard projecting across the whole country, maybe you were a whisper in a grand scheme that couldn’t be bothered with didn’t matter to you. You were damn near shouting the lyrics, grin twisted along your features. You hopped and skipped and pranced around, arms swaying above your head.

We all needed a break now and then.

And that’s when you felt it.

The same Haise Sasaki that existed on that day. The eyes at the back of your head.

You slowly inch backwards, not willing to face him. You were a professional, dammit! You knew what you were doing, you didn’t question his work and he shouldn’t question yours!

And then he joins you.

Feet shuffling into your eerily blue room, arms shifting up and down, he didn’t look bad dancing.

He knew the lyrics, too!

You spend the rest of the hour, hands linking together, twirling and singing off key.

You leave that day with a grin, completely spent and elated, with newfound plans for the weekend.

// smh he should know better to go on a date


End file.
